deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Starfire vs Pinkie Pie
Starfire vs Pinkie Pie 'is a Death Battle by Theultimatelifeform. Description ''Teen Titans vs My Little Pony! When love and happiness is rendered void by darkness and trouble, these two always work to cheer up the populace and give everyone a good time! Will the Princess of Tamaran beat Pinkie, or will Ponyville's Resident Party Planner welcome Starfire to defeat? Intro Ultimate: Joy. An emotion everyone has, but few can bring to their fullest extent. And in a world where trouble frequently arises, these two look to give eevryone something to have fun about. Starfire, Princess of Tamaran and Pinkie, Ponyville's Resident Party Planner. I'm Ultimate and I will analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Starfire The Tamaraneans. An emotional species who view feelings and sensations as the force that drives their livelihood and strengthen their abilities. And nobody personifies the 'feeling and sensation driving livelihood' part better than Princess Koriand'r. Cared for as a child by the current Grand Ruler of Tamaran, Galfore, she was traded to the Gordanians, a rather violent alien species, as a slave by her older sister, Blackfire. As they approached the planet of Earth, Starfire, in a bizarre fit of anger and emotion, literally busted out of her cell and flew to Earth, pursued by her captors. There, she met Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven, together stopping the threat of the Gordanians on the city. After which, they formed the Teen Titans, defenders of Jump City. Yes, we kick the butt! '''Abilities Superhuman strength Superhuman agility Superhuman reflexes Superhuman endurance Superhuman durability Superhuman stamina Starfire is one of the strongest members of the Teen Titans, second only to Raven. She can utilize several forms of blasts, such as starbolts, starblasts, shields and even eye-beams. She can fly at massively hypersonic speeds and has decelerated aging, extended longevity and limited invulnerability. In extension, she has superhuman strength, agility, reflexes, endurance, durability and stamina. A strange ability of Starfire is her language simulation, which she can do by kissing a specific species on the mouth, using that to generate their language into her own knowledge, though she normally uses broken english. Ultraviolet energy Can produce multiple blasts and other assets Starfire utilizes. * Starbolts * Starblasts * Shields * Eye-beams Can also augment her hands' heat, allowing her to burn through obstacles with mere contact. Explosive and thermal in nature. Starfire can also generate ultraviolet energy, which she does indeed use for her different forms of blasts, able to burn through obstacles with contact with her hand by augmenting her punches and other hand-based attacks. This form of ultraviolet energy can produce thermal and explosive results. Due to the war-like nature of Tamaran, Starfire is an expert in Tamaranean martial arts, able to take down while her upper body is bound, though her fighting styles are not limited to those of her home planet, having been able to use kickboxing and even use weapons such as bow and arrows. She is strong enough to lift weight four times more than Cyborg can, tough enough to be able to survive a massively powerful explosion without taking much damage, fast enough to fly at near light speed in space and can remain awake and battle endlessly for several hours. However, despite her great power and abilities, Starfire is not without her faults. She is incredibly naive, leaving her easy to be taken advantage of and her powers are controlled by emotions, causing her powers to not work dependent on her feelings. For example, when she was angry at Robin while trapped in a space station, she temporarily lost her ability to fly and, while in Raven's body, she was unable to use starbolts or fly for a while due to the inability to feel joy or anger, though this can possibly be down to Raven's extensive meditation, emotional control and inability to use starbolts. Weaknesses Powers are dependent on her emotions Very gullible ' But even with these flaws, Starfire is one of the members of the Titans to keep them together, as they split up 20 years into the future when Starfire ended up disappearing into that time. She is a powerful team member and one who wants to bring joy to all of her friends. ''The greater the struggle against your power, the more it resists. Embrace what you have inside, let it become you, and you will find who you were meant to be. Pinkie Pie What happens when a sonic boom that shatters the visible light spectrum and can crack through solid rock reaches your eyes? Well, in Pinkamena Diane Pie, it's giving you a new perspective and love for parties and making others happy! Raised on a rock farm and literally doing almost everything with rocks, Pinkie witnessed something that would change her life forever: Rainbow Dash's first sonic rainboom, the sights of which brought her the most joy she has ever had in her life at that point. Wanting to spread this form of joy with her family, she stayed up literally all night in order to prepare a party to lighten them up...and it worked! Her family participated in the party and gave Pinkie her cutie mark, which is themed of her desire to make everyone happy and her infatuation for parties and sweets. Wanting to spread her happiness elsewhere to give others the same feeling, she left the rock farm and got a job and home at Sugarcube Corner, a bakery and confectionery operated by the Cakes, eventually getting to know every pony in Ponyville by name and memory. Keep in mind that Ponyville has at most 4,300 citizens according to calculations, so this is no small feat. On one fateful Summer Sun Celebration, the anniversary of Nightmare Moon's defeat and imprisonment by Princess Celestia, thereby bringing the sun back to Equestria, she met a unicorn named Twilight Sparkle and her life furthered from there. Teaming up with Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity, they defeated Nightmare Moon for good, restoring her back to Princess Luna and establishing themselves as The Elements of Harmony, giving herself the element of laughter. '''Arsenal Z&R Party Cannon * Party-themed ammunition * Cake batter ammunition (More specifically, bubblegum cake batter.) * Live ammunition Pies, cakes and cupcakes Hooves Hammerspace Normally, Pinkie Pie's signature weapons include her Z&R Party Cannon. While primarily used for what it's named after, parties, there have been cases of it being used in combat, such as when she was helping her friends beat back a Changeling, a race with a largely equine appearance, but insect qualities and can shapeshift into any creature, invasion conducted during a royal wedding. Pinkie's cannon can not only shoot cake batter, but also live ammunition strong enough to blow up half of a building, which varies depending on the type of material its made out of. Abilities Pinkie Sense * Functions similarly to Spider-Man's spider-sense, though it predicts the immediate future rather than a threat. Super speed, enabling her to keep up with and even be faster than speedsters like Rainbow Dash, who can casually cause sonic booms, which needs her to be at 761 miles per hour to do such a thing. Super strength Incredible memory Limb duplication Comic stretchability Physics and reality breaking Enhanced durability Fourth wall breaking She can disassemble and reassemble her body without even trying, run faster than Rainbow Dash can fly, resist hallucinations, survive magic blasts from alicorns, keeps windigos away by keeping others happy and all sorts of weird and bizarre stuff. Her pinkie sense functions like spider-sense in the case that it allows Pinkie to avoid danger. But in regards to Pinkie, her pinkie sense can detect and predict the immediate future, allowing her to avoid any obstacle that she catches with it. But there's one thing that she is able to utilize for maximum fun...The Mirror Pool. The mirror pool, an enchanted pond located in a cavern, allows the user to duplicate themselves pretty much endlessly, and Pinkie has been shown to take advantage of this. Yeah... But somehow, despite all of this, she has her weaknesses. Weaknesses * Is prideful and will do anything to turn around a denial or show up * Tends to go insane * Can get rather emotional, thus losing will Though she does have these faults, you can always count on her to bring you joy and laughter. I'd never felt joy like that before! It felt so good I just wanted to keep smiling forever! And I wanted everyone I knew to smile too, but rainbows don't come along that often. I wondered, how else could I create some smiles? Pre-Fight Ponyville Small galloping noises rained as Pinkie Pie ran across town, eager to show her friends what new things she has developed for usage in parties. However, when she arrives, she notices Starfire having fun with them, having quite a bit of laughs. Pinkie, originally saddened by the fact someone else is having fun with them, shrugs and approaches them. Hi there! She greets happily. My name's Pinkie Pie! What's yours? My name is Starfire. The redhead told her. Fight Post-Fight Trivia * This Death Battle was made to commemorate My Little Pony: The Movie. Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Female Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hasbro vs DC Comics' themed Death Battles